


The Cask of Amontillado Epilogue

by Led_Zep101



Category: The Cask of Amontillado - Edgar Allan Poe
Genre: TWP 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 09:45:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5329556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Led_Zep101/pseuds/Led_Zep101





	The Cask of Amontillado Epilogue

And so begins my long walk back out of the catacombs. A few times I thought I heard a faint moan but decided it was the air passing through the catacombs themselves. After what seemed to be hours, I emerge from the underworld and back to the living. Thankfully, it is late in the night and no one is stirring at the entrance to the catacombs of my ancestors so I slip out and make the quick walk to my home. After I go in and take off my cloak and start to go upstairs, I swear I can hear a pitiful sounding cry almost like that of Fortunato, of course it must be my imagination. Fortunato is now spending his eternity in his own cold tomb, put there by my hand due to the many insults he put on me. No matter about that. Sleep is what I need. Sleep and a warm blanket since I almost caught my death of cold in the tomb of the previous Montresors.

“Montressor, Montressor, how can you do this to me?” I jerk up in bed to see who is talking to me in my own bedroom. I remembered that all the house servants have the weekend off so who could it be? Never mind the voice, it must've been a dream.

“Montressor, Montressor, why have you left me here?” Sitting up in bed, I realize who the voice is coming from. It is Fortunato! But how can that be? Fortunato is closed up in a cold lonely tomb many feet below the earth in an ancient tunnel. I must be dreaming. Let me take a few big drinks of brandy to warm my bones and help me sleep, as well as to drown out the nagging voice in my dreams.

The brandy worked well and I got to finish out the night in mostly peaceful sleep. Hopefully today will be a better day, especially since that devil Fortunato has gotten his just reward. No more insults from him. I am going to get dressed and go to the cafe for some breakfast. That's what will make the day start much better than last night ended. Put on my cloak and hat and out the door I go. The street is filled with neighbors and children. Oh wait, there is Luchesi.

“Montressor, how are you today?” he asks.

I quickly announce that I am doing well.

“What is that white and gray stuff all over your cloak?” he asks.

Then I see it. It is nitre residue from the catacombs and my diabolical mission from last night.

“I believe I must have gotten some flour on it when I bumped into the kitchen table this morning” I quickly answered.

“Have you seen our old friend Fortunato lately?” he asks.

“No, why would I?” I snap. “He does not live near me” I added.

“Oh” says Luchesi, “someone said they saw him leaving the carnival with you last evening.”

“Well, they must be mistaken” I said as I bid Luchesi a good day and head off down the street. Why is he asking questions? Who could have seem Fortunato with me last night? I was so careful to pull the collar and cloak hood up to cover my face. Now I am going to wonder about this all day. Now I have no appetite. Might as well go home.

As I turn the corner onto my street, I see someone down near my front door. Fortunato! How could this be? Did he escape? No way. I was so careful to close up the end of the tunnel so tight and put all the bones back. He is still there! Do I need to go back and check? No I cannot or someone may get suspicious and follow me or want to ask me why I am going into the catacombs. I would have to lie and I might give my secret away. Why did Fortunato have to heap so many insults on me and basically force me to do him in? It was his fault and he deserved what he got. Now, to go back into the house and find something strong to drink and calm my nerves.

The house servants are back now and most are looking at me in a strange way. Do they know my secret? Has Fortunato contacted them? I hear them whispering behind every corner and door in the house until I can no longer stand it.

“You are all fired!” I scream. “Get out of my home you schemers and tell Fortunato to stop plotting against me!” All of my turn coat servants leave my house in a hurry, casting evil looks my way. I know they are plotting with Fortunato. Plotting my demise. I know it. I hear him whispering to them outside my windows at night when they think I am asleep. Now they will not be here in my home with the chance to kill me in my sleep. Now I must throw away all of the food in case they have secretly poisoned me. I will have to go out and get more but I must be sure that Fortunato and his henchmen cannot get me.

Today I really must go to the market for some food. It has been nearly a week since I sent the servants away and threw out the food to prevent against me being poisoned. I managed to find a few jars of beans hidden in the back of the pantry that had not been tampered with. They are now all gone. All that is left is brandy and a small bottle of Amontillado. Amontillado! That is what that devil Fortunato was trying to get from me in the catacombs. Well, he'll have none of this. It is mine, all mine. I bet Fortunato would love to drink this all up. It would be just like his sloppy drunken self to gulp it all instead of saving the unique flavor. What a pig he is, or was, or is. Wait, I haven't seen or heard from him today. He must be hiding here somewhere. Wait, I think I hear him again.

“Montressor, Montressor, why did you kill me?” his voice moaned.

No, I couldn't have killed him. He is trying to trick me. Let me drink this Amontillado to calm my nerves. Such a good flavor. Like silk down my throat. Where did I get this I wonder? Oh, now I remember. Fortunato left it with my housekeeper the night before the carnival. Fortunato! No, it can't be!

“HA HA HA HA HA!” screamed the ghost of Fortunato. “HA HA HA HA!”

“Now we are both killed” the ghost cried.

I can feel my faculties leaving me. My head is spinning and my stomach feels like it will explode. I have been poisoned. Fortunato has avenged himself from beyond the grave.


End file.
